


Thinking Out Loud

by Ihateallergies



Series: Recommended Listening [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, tony in rare form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recommended listening: Thinking Out Loud- Ed Sheeran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Like seriously, I listened to this song on repeat like 20 times while writing this, and still, I don't think I captured even half the amount of fluff of that song, and this is tooth rotteningly sweet.

Pepper nuzzled Tony's neck before she attempted to roll out of bed for the day. He moaned grumpily before gently pulling her back to bed.

"Where are you going?" He whined sleepily.

"To run errands, Tony. I have these crazy little thing called responsibilities," she replied, though she didn't try to get up again just yet.

"Sounds boring," he mumbled.

"It is, that's why you gave them all to me."

He sighed deeply. "Maybe I could, I don't know, _help_ ," he offered rather unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. You just...do whatever is you do all day."

He sat up, more awake now. "What I do all day is help you out. Come on, what's first on the agenda?"

"That's sweet of you, Tony, but it's nothing you can help me with." She said as they stared at each other in the California King.

"Try me. I'm very good at a lot of things."

"I know, but I have a hair appointment. And it's not like you can go to that for me."

Tony's brow furrowed. "Why? Your hair is perfect." He said sincerely.

She blushed, ever taken off guard by his sudden and often random, earnest comments. "Thank you and it takes a lot to maintain, so-"

"Wouldn't you rather blow that off and stay here with me?"

"I'd rather blow off a lot of things and stay here with you but that's not how life works."

"Okay, but this is just an appointment with Carlo."

"I'm not even going to ask how you know his name."

"Me and Carlo? We go way back. He'd understand."

"Tony," she said with a smile, kissing him gently and touching his forehead with hers. "I thought you wanted to help me today. Trying to convince me to skip my appointment is not what most people consider help."

"Fine, I'll do your hair then. What do you want? A perm? A Jheri Curl?"

"I want to still have hair after I get it colored," she scoffed.

"You're not a natural redhead?" He asked in mock shock. He raked his eyes hungrily down her body. "Man, you are _thorough_ if that's the case."

She punched him playfully. "It's to get rid of the gray."

He raised his eyebrows. "I reiterate: your hair is perfect, you are perfect." He didn't even know she got a gray hair.

"That's sweet. That's good to know. Thank you."

"So you'll stay?"

She rolled her eyes. "No."

He pouted. "But why?" He whined. "Just think, if you stayed, I could show you just how perfect you are." Tony trailed a hand up one of her bare thighs and relished in the way she trembled under his finger tips. It really wasn't fair to Pepper that he could go from annoying to sexy in the same breath.

She turned away from him, though she didn't get up. She could feel the frown on the back of her neck. "Pep, what's wrong?"

"I don't think you want-"

"What I want is for you tell me what's wrong."

She sighed thickly and, when she turned back to him, her eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "It's stupid but I- I worked for you for long time and loved you for almost as long and... I don't know... I just know what your type was as well as you did, especially when you got older and those girls stayed the same age." Tony sighed angrily and she winced. "I'm sorry, I know we had this unspoken agreement-"

He shushed her. "I'm not mad at you. Not ever." He gazed into her eyes in away that made her want to look away and blush furiously. Instead, she steeled her nerves and quieted the butterflies in her, though she couldn't stop herself from chewing on her lip nervously. "I'm mad at myself, the me that made the fierce, powerful, downright frightening Virginia Potts ever think that she wasn't everything I ever wanted- needed- even if I didn't realize it."

She smiled and kissed him like it was the first time they made love. It was deep and needy and it stirred a fire in her belly and an aching in her chest that she recognized from when she first truly realized she loved him: when he finally came back from Afghanistan.

"I love you, Virginia Potts. Even when we're old and gray...er."


End file.
